ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiamat
Not to be confused with Tiamat from The Real Ghostbusters Tiamat is a primal goddess who banished Gozer from Earth in ancient times. History Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game In 4th millennium BC, the Cult of Gozer, or "Gozerians", consisted of a large Sumerian sub-culture and was engaged in a long, protracted war with the followers of Tiamat. Eventually, Gozer and its followers were defeated and Tiamat banished Gozer from this world.World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "Few historical records of this period exist and much of what we know about the time period relies on conjecture, legend, and unverified occultist text. Gozer was worshiped by a large Sumerian subculture dedicated to destruction and chaos. The Gozer Cult waged a long protracted war with the followers of Tiamat in the 4th millennium B.C." World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "The armies of Tiamat defeated the Gozer Cult and the resulting mythology tells of the victorious Tiamat banishing Gozer from this world." Secondary Canon IDW Comics There are several conflicting legends in the mythology surrounding Tiamat. In some, she is a deity. In others, she is considered the embodiment of chaos. This version was killed by Marduk and he used her corpse to build the world. One aspect the legends remained consistent, Tiamat was the sibling sister and rival of Gozer. Tiamat was also more powerful than Gozer.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.4). Future Egon says: "Tiamat is far more powerful than Gozer." She was not bound by rules and as the goddess of chaos, the only constant had been her centuries-long feud with Gozer.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.9). Kylie says: "Gozer was bound by rules. He couldn't enter this dimension without followers paving the way, without securing a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper, without having a form chosen for him. But Tiamat doesn't have those rules. She's a goddess of chaos. The only constant has been a feud with Gozer." The source of the feud was that Gozer's goal of universal destruction clashed with Tiamat's love of the chaos inherent in life. Even the followers of Tiamat and Gozer had been at odds.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.8). Kylie says: "Even their followers have been at odds since basically forever." It is believed she or her followers were responsible for banishing Gozer from this dimensional plane.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.16). Ray says: "One thing that has been consistent: she's the sister of Gozer and they had a real rivalry going on. In fact she - or her followers - were responsible for Gozer's banishment from this dimensional plane to begin with." In reality, Tiamat banished Gozer on a whim.TomWaltz Tweet 6/14/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "It was on a whim that she banished her brother, GOZER, to an eternity of exile..." Tiamat encouraged her followers to perform the rituals required to banish Gozer from the physical plane.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.81). Paragraph reads: "Encouraged by their deity, Tiamat's followers performed the rituals needed to banish Gozer from our plane of existence, forcing the Destructor to become a Traveler, wandering lost among the dimensions." A massive interdimensional crossrip was triggered by her followers and Gozer was banished. The Gozerian temple in Shuruppak burned for 9 days under blood red skies and the populace was afflicted with a host of misfortunes comparable to the Biblical plagues of Egypt.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.88). Paragraph reads: "According to the writings of the Gozerian Cult, circa 2800 BCE, it was Tiamat's followers---under her direct guidance---that were responsible for Gozer's banishment from this plane of existence. Roughly translated, the writings describe what sounds like a massive interdimensional crossrip at the time of Gozer's exile---the Gozerian temple in Shuruppak was said to burn for nine days under blood-red skies, while a ghost of misfortune comparable to the biblical plagues of Egypt assaulted the populace." The Cult of Gozer, circa 2800 BCE, recorded the event in writing but they steadily lost both followers and influence to the other gods of the Sumerian pantheon---primarily Tiamat while Gozer was doomed to wander lost among the dimensions. Tiamat took an interest in Earth after the Ghostbusters defeated her brother and had the power to suddenly rip holes in the fabric of the universe when they escaped from the Collectors' Limbo. She decided it was somewhere she would go to to play. She was overcome with curiosity and wanted to toy with them.Tiamat (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.21). Tiamat says: "Your people have defeated my brother. They have shaken the very core of the universe. That interests me. It surprises me. And now... I want to play."Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.9). Tiamat says: "When I first came back to this plane of existence, it was mostly curiosity. The same worms that once worshiped us could suddenly rip holes in the fabric of the universe... and beat you soundly. I wanted to play with them." She detected Eduardo Rivera in her realm and tasked him with delivering the message of her impending arrival. Tiamat blasted Eduardo and he soon woke up back in Ray's Occult Books. Eduardo asked Ray Stantz and Kylie Griffin if they knew what a Tiamat was. Tiamat was present at the Field Museum of Natural History when the Chicago Ghostbusters examined the World of Gozer exhibit on Ilyssa Selwyn's behalf. She used her powers to activate a Gozerian artifact and influence the reanimation of the The Ghost and The Darkness. Tiamat left "Beware" in Gozerian on the artifact as a warning. After the Chicago Ghostbusters destroyed the artifact, they left the exhibit with Selwyn unaware Tiamat was observing them from the second floor. A couple weeks later,Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.15). Ray says: "A few weeks back, an employee at the bookstore -- An employee had an extracorporeal experience wherein he claimed to have met the Mesopotamian goddess of chaos." in the springtime, Tiamat wanted to start her "game" by having everything her brother Gozer had, including proxies. She manipulated Louis Tully's dreams and instilled an overwhelming desire to return to New York City. She then summoned Dana Barrett to her realm. Dana tried to run but was captured by one of Tiamat's Terror Birds. Tiamat then asked Dana if her being the host of Zuul was fate or a coincidence. Dana believed it was never supposed to happen all over again. Tiamat then retorted how she knew that and returned Dana back to her kitchen. Tiamat's presence on the physical plane began to induce strange phenomenon such as Blood Rain and gravitational anomalies.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.9). Egon says: "But this is clearly the work of a localized entity capable of making changes on the subatomic..." Tiamat had Dana restrained and her female Terror Bird take possession. Tiamat then took on the form of a blonde woman and approached Louis at a bar. She soon became annoyed with Louis' "rigid mind" and ripped her face off, revealing her true form. Louis passed out. The bartender wanted nothing to do with the encounter. Tiamat grabbed Louis and took him back to Dana's apartment where he was possessed by the other Terror Bird. Once the possessed Dana lured Peter Venkman, and by extension the Ghostbusters to Dana's apartment, Tiamat had her servants declare she was ready to see them. Reenacting the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Gozer, Tiamat forced them to take the stairs. At some point, it appeared Tiamat's presence caused a simple minor chronal anomaly. Future versions of the original four Ghostbusters appeared before the team and presented cryptic advice on dealing with Tiamat - that while she was more powerful than Gozer, she had a different agenda and that could be used to their advantage. In addition, they reiterated her addiction to chaos and hinted at what one needs for chaos. Winston Zeddemore then learned from his future self he would be the one to figure it out when the time was right. After making it to the roof, walking up her temple, and encountering the Terror Birds, the Ghostbusters opened fire on Tiamat. The Proton Streams had little affect and Tiamat knocked them backwards with a shock wave of energy. Tiamat then transformed into a giant multi-headed dragon and declared she was amiable to skipping over the mind games to something else. The Ghostbusters took aim and crossed 11 streams onto her. Tiamat seemed to be able to contain the energy of the streams then vanished from sight in a white flash. As the Ghostbusters, Dana, and Louis contemplated the end, Blood Rain showered down on them amid Tiamat's laughter. Over the next couple of weeks, relatively few of the symptoms of Tiamat's presence eased.Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17" (2014) (Comic p.5). Egon says: "Relatively few of the symptoms of Tiamat's presence on this plane of existence have eased." Blood Rain continued. Kylie's research did not yield any actionable results. After tearing through everything in Ray's Occult Books for any clue or reference on defeating Tiamat, Kylie could only find advice on general appeasement and the baseline for that was sacrifice. Tiamat reveled in the fact she withstood the Ghostbusters' technology and sensed Gozer's remaining essence was in a dormant and anemic state.Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.9). Tiamat says: "But when I got here I felt your presence pathetic. Anemic. I could withstand the power at their disposal. Why couldn't the mighty Destroyer?" Tiamat continued to toy with the Ghostbusters in order to jilt Gozer back into fighting form.Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.5). Tiamat says: "I thought playing with your toys might get your attention. Well, what attention there was left to get." She was amused by the Ghostbusters and their unpredictability.Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.13). Tiamat says: "Your reactions are unpredictable. This amuses me. And the fact that you wield power that very nearly ended everything... this impresses me. Well almost." Tiamat's presence on the physical plane finally awakened the remnants of Gozer. Awakened and energized, Gozer vowed to correct past mistakes and fulfill his purpose of destruction. He made direct mental contact with the Selector, Ray Stantz. After the Male Terror Bird was extracted from Louis and trapped, Tiamat briefly appeared on one of the lockers behind Egon and Kylie. As Gozer continued to try to force Ray to submit to his will, Tiamat crossed over from her dimension to Ray's mind. The two gods did battle in various forms. All the while, Tiamat taunted Gozer repeatedly. To cement Gozer's impending defeat, Tiamat manipulated Ray's memories so that he and thus Gozer wouldn't know the Containment Unit's biometric security measures would bar them access due to possession. Gozer would believe he could take back his captured essence and power up enough to defeat Tiamat once and for all.Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.17). Tiamat says: "Because I made you forget it. It gave my brother a taste of hope." Once Gozer realized the truth, Tiamat reached into her brother and tore out his consciousness and feasted on his despair. By tossing him in her mouth, Tiamat banished Gozer to another dimension.Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.17). Tiamat says: "Oh, his consciousness will wake in another dimension. Eventually he'll even be able to destroy again. But for the time being, all he'll do is mope." Tiamat took complete control of Ray's body and declared the Ghostbusters' only hope of surviving was not boring her. Tiamat then punched the hull of the Containment Unit several times, threatening to cause a rupture and massive explosion. Tiamat was intrigued when Winston addressed her and offered to sacrifice his own life to appease her.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.8). Kylie says: "Like I told you, best I could find was info about appeasement, and that was kind of a dead end as there's more than one school of thought as to what would appease the Sumerian gods. The nuclear option is human sacrifice, which some say none of the old gods can refuse. But there's no consensus, which means the research is basically worthless." Tiamat accepted. Tiamat vacated Ray and stopped Winston before he could enter Heaven. Although Winston's sacrifice was crude and without proper ceremony, the real problem she had was Winston happily died the warrior's death to stop her. She wanted Winston to make a sacrifice and live to face the consequences. Tiamat insisted he choose another sacrifice. Winston refused then Tiamat shoved him away. Winston awoke back in his body and raced off to protect Tiyah. All the while, Tiamat appeared to Winston and taunted him. Once Winston entered the hallway leading to Tiyah's apartment unit, Tiamat appeared in a mirror and gave him one last chance to choose a sacrifice. Winston adamantly refused and shot at her. She simply became intangible and let the stream pass through her. Tiamat imitated Winston's voice and called for Tiyah then knocked on her door. When Tiyah answered, Tiamat lifted her up by the throat and was about to kill her when another idea came to mind. Tiamat extracted a portion of Tiyah's soul and erased her life experience with Winston from the world. Tiamat declared this sacrifice of future happiness was acceptable and bid Winston goodbye... for now then vacated the dimension.TomWaltz Tweet 8/7/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "He has been willing to sacrifice his life for the world on more than one occasion, and, while dealing with the chaos goddess TIAMAT, wound up sacrificing future happiness instead." The Ghostbusters later developed the means to travel to other dimensions. Then the previously thought impossible capture of The Collectors caused a panic throughout the multiverse. Tiamat turned her attention back to the Ghostbusters and discovered they developed a means to travel between dimensions.Tiamat (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.17). Tiamat says: "-- It was, in fact, their capture of the Collectors that caught my attention." Tiamat's interest in them was renewed.TomWaltz Tweet 6/14/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Now that the Ghostbusters have the ability to travel to other dimensions, she's taken a renewed interest in them..." Peter Venkman was the unfortunate victim of an improbable event, an overload caused by the simultaneous deposit of Phyllis Hasskamp into the Containment Unit, the running diagnostic of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit, and the test run of the Remote Access Teleportation Unit. While he lay unconscious in a coma-like state at a hospital, Tiamat took advantage of the situation to make easy contact and start her manipulations. Peter found himself on the mental plane and realized it was looking like the time he was possessed by the Hungry Manitou. She spoke and wondered if he meant "re-possessed" but Peter replied he didn't swing at softballs. He asked who said that. A familiar looking door manifested. With no other choice, he entered and found himself in a kitchen that resembled Dana Barrett's from 550 Central Park West. Tiamat hid her identity and took on the appearance of Dana. Peter admitted it wasn't what he expected but immediately noticed she got one detail wrong: Dana didn't do broccoli. She stated she was just trying put him at ease before the main conversation. Jenny Moran sensed something was engaging Peter. She entered the mental plane and jumped Tiamat. Jenny yelled at Peter to run but Peter pointed out he had nowhere to run to. Tiamat tossed Jenny and explained she was just trying to pass along a warning. She added he was in danger and quizzed him on the nature of a spectral entity -- ghosts, gods, demons, creatures that exist only in dreams -- and how they were all the same thing but different. Peter realized it was like Ray's Spirit Guide. Tiamat startled Peter by taking on that guide's wardrobe and a gut. She admitted she was sort of like the guide. Peter thought it was getting a little weird even for him. She pointed out he studied Parapsychology for an easy second Ph.D and wrote a paper on the theory of Werewolf Gladiators in Atlantis. Peter insisted that was all a load of crap. Tiamat walked to the "refrigerator" and continued. She spoke of individuals that were born and existed as a "mass of psychokinetic energy" and nothing more but weren't gods or monsters with no aim to destroy or haunt. Then she hinted these individuals had their predators. She opened the "refrigerator" door and warned those predators had a vested interest in keeping the Ghostbusters from becoming a permanent interdimensional presence or they would affect the balance and create chaos. Peter asked her to wait but she pushed him through. Before Jenny left of her own volition, she told Tiamat she found the warning too convenient because it was exactly the kind of thing that the Ghostbusters would believe in: a prophecy, a conspiracy, and a complex situation involving monsters in the dark. Tiamat asked why she would give Peter the runaround. Jenny admitted she didn't know but was going to find out. Peter came to, back in his body, surrounded by the other Ghostbusters. He told them about the warning but realized it was real vague and full of a lot of unnecessary details, like a con job. He suggested they limit their studies of the multiverse but Egon Spengler briefed him on the current situation. From her dimension, Tiamat used a well to observe the prime dimension Ghostbusters' meeting about their missing ghosts with teams from various parallel dimensions. A new pair of bulkier Terror Birds stood by her side. Peter signaled the end of the meeting and the start of the retrieval missions with a warning to be careful since they don't know what they're walking into. Tiamat laughed and remarked truer words were never spoken. Tiamat manipulated the Ghostbusters' portals and the members of each team were shuffled around into different field teams. In Dimension 75-B, Egon picked up Tiamat's P.K.E. signature and became worried for everyone. Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E also picked up on Tiamat's signature while in the Comic Strip Dimension but Peter didn't memorize which reading corresponded to what entity like Egon and Ray did. Back in the prime dimension, Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E showed Mike the Golem readings of a massive spike that had an effect on the portals. Tiamat observed Central Park of 00-D and was amused that the Headless Horseman chose Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R, of all people, to possess instead of one of the local inhabitants. Then she saw Abby Yates of 80-C being chased around by the Moose Ghost in the Helsingor Brewery of 75-B. Tiamat was delighted the others in the multiverse would hear of the Ghostbusters' travels and even The Predators would panic, resulting in chaos. She admitted she was glad she let the Ghostbusters live a little while longer. Koza'Rai, Tiamat's father, made contact. Koza'Rai warned her she would regret it and reminded her how the Ghostbusters dispersed Gozer's essence, bound him to an inescapable Nether realm, and trapped The Collectors. He found them far more resourceful than she gave them credit for. Tiamat quipped she gave them all the credit. Koza'Rai scolded her for her tone. Tiamat admitted it was the capture of The Collectors that caught her attention in the first place as well as their ability to travel the multiverse would serve her goals. She continued and listed off how their impulsiveness, destructive tendencies, and the supreme ease of manipulating them combined with the smallest of encouragement would spread chaos faster than any servants she ever had in her employ. Koza'Rai countered they weren't her servants and would be her undoing. Tiamat dismissed him and declared she knew what she was doing. She turned to watching the Circus Dimension next. The field team in Dimension 00-D encountered a splinter of Rachel Unglighter. She read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She told Louis Tully to give them the Headless Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. She then warned Ray she sensed her family's magic had a hand in what was happening to them. As a precaution should they encounter any of her relatives, she gave Ray a Trap Orb and warned him there was always a price to pay for dealing with gods. Abby reacted quickly and trapped Death after it decided to take all of their souls. Egon blasted the Trap-Gate apart before it transported Death into the Containment Unit. He explained trapping Death was going to create a spectral bottleneck and influence a massive P.K.E. surge. Egon realized it would be chaos and they were being manipulated by Tiamat. Once the four field teams of Ghostbusters still deployed across the multiverse finished capturing the bulk of the escaped ghosts, they opened a portal back to the prime dimension and went through. Only Ron Alexander arrived back in the Warehouse. Tiamat redirected everyone else to the Collectors' Limbo instead. The team from Dimension 75-B arrived last. Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R was glad they made it but soon realized they weren't back in New York City. Egon tried to tell Winston about detecting Tiamat's P.K.E. signature earlier in the mission but didn't want to alarm him at the time but Winston told him to save it. He was already alarmed. The 22 Ghostbusters beheld Tiamat standing before them in a towering form. The Ghostbusters opened fire on Tiamat. She called them fools. Her snakes lobbed P.K.E. blasts and knocked them all backwards. Winston addressed Tiamat and asked why she broke their deal. Tiamat stipulated she was only exiled from the prime dimension, which they were not at, then countered they had themselves to blame, traveling between dimensions like gods and capturing the Collectors which sowed panic and chaos across the multiverse. Egon 68-R realized she was the Class 7 he detected earlier in another dimension. Egon clarified she influenced their very situation. Tiamat confirmed that and implored them to continue visiting other worlds, throw ghost, demons, and things unclassified into fits of panic, chase them, and upset the order of their environments to create more chaos and increase her power or she would destroy them. Thunder trickled down her arms at them. Kylie signaled Ray to use the Trap Orb but he recalled the price to using it. She reminded him they failed to stop Tiamat last time by crossing a dozen Proton Streams on her. Ray hurled the orb at Tiamat. Tiamat was caught off guard and took the blast head on. She shrank back down to normal size and demanded to know where they got magic from. The Ghostbuster surrounded her and opened fire. It was still ineffectual and Tiamat tossed them up into the air with a shockwave. Winston asked Jillian Holtzmann for her Proton Glove then told her to tell everyone with a functioning Trap-Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and stand by. Winston charged and socked Tiamat with the Proton Glove. Roland was concerned it wouldn't considering her classification. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Garrett Miller of Dimension 68-E, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Janine Melnitz, Egon, and Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R opened their Trap-Gates and siphoned off Tiamat's P.K.E. to random dimensions. She was reduced to a skeleton. She was infuriated, as it would take centuries to recollect it all, and leaped at Peter. Peter wrangled her with a single stream and asked Winston to put a bow on the situation. Egon presented him with a normal working Trap. Winston trapped her. Tiamat cursed them all as she was pulled in. Winston suggested they leave her in the limbo dimension. The Ghostbusters returned to the Warehouse in the prime dimension but Jenny sacrificed herself to stabilize the Containment Unit. Ray remembered Tiamat's threat and Rachel's warning then shot the teleportation unit in anger. Powers Secondary Canon Tiamat increases her P.K.E. through the spread of chaos across the multiverse and built up an impressive power base over several centuries.Tiamat (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8" (2018) (Comic p.11). Tiamat says: "It will take...ugh...it will take centuries to recollect what you took from me -- centuries!" Tiamat's presence alone can disrupt the fabric of its environment and disrupt that environment's rules of science. She can shape shift and so far, has taken on the form of blonde female human, a multi-headed dragon, god-like beings, and Dana. She can also manipulate physical surroundings like trapping Dana in her own apartment with brick walls, power to speak to the dead, can manifest on mirrored surfaces and even the face of the Moon, make herself intangible, imitate the voice of others, extract souls, erase memories of an event from an entire planet, communicate with a living being on the mental plane, manipulate the mental plane to resemble a familiar sight, guide the living or dead back to consciousness, remotely view other dimensions, and manipulate interdimensional portals. Classification Secondary Canon Tiamat is a high spectrum Class 7.Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.4). Ray says: "Two Class Seven Entities. Two of them. In my mind."Roland Jackson (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8" (2018) (Comic p.9). Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E says: "That's a high spectrum Class 7." Personality Secondary Canon Tiamat revels in the feeling lesser beings get when hope is taken away from them.Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.5). Tiamat says: "I do truly love the feeling you people get when hope is snatched away. It's like nothing else." Based on Mythology According to Babylonian mythology, Tiamat represents chaos and is a primal goddess of the ocean. Trivia *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, three of Tiamat's forms are visually based on Necksa, one of Proteus' forms, and Quetzalcoatl from The Real Ghostbusters. *On page seven of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, a picture of Tiamat is on the white board. *On page one of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, Tiamat appears once more on the white board. *On the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria back cover, Tiamat is alluded to in the description. *In Ghostbusters International #5, the effects of Tiamat's memory erasure were felt when Ray couldn't remember why the Ghost Taser was built.Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.7). Ray Stantz says: "It's a personal defense prototype Egon and I put together -- though I'm having trouble remembering why. Think of it as a taser but for ghosts! It's purely defensive but..." *On page 14 of Ghostbusters International #10, Winston refers to the erasing of the world's memory of his marriage to Tiyah.Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.14). Winston Zeddemore says: "I used to be married, you know? And no one remembers. Our whole relationship was erased by an "event"." *On June 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted the 34th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, featuring Tiamat.TomWaltz Tweet 6/14/18 *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, at the bottom of the page is a Tiamat snake symbol from the Enuma Elish, the Babylonian creation myth. *Tiamat is mentioned in Rachel Unglighter's bio on the 47th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 31, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18 *Tiamat is mentioned in Winston's bio on the 49th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on August 7, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 8/7/18 *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R likens Tiamat to Medusa. **Tiamat was also compared to Medusa in Volume 2 Issue #14 by Dana on page 12. See Also *Tiamat from The Real Ghostbusters Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' **Museum of (Super)Natural History Level ***Mentioned in two audio recordings found in "Board of Trustees" area Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 2 ****Issue #11 *****"The Old Days" ****Issue #12 *****"Field Trip" ****Issue #13 ****Issue #14 ****Issue #15 ****Issue #16 ****Issue #17 *****Mentioned by Lou Kamaka on page 3 *****Mentioned by Egon Spengler on page 5 *****Mentioned by Kylie Griffin on page 6 *****Alluded to by Gozer on page 17 ****Issue #18 ****Issue #19 ****Issue #20 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***Alluded to in the Story So Far pageNarrator (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic's Story So Far). Narrator says: "They've faced the sister of Gozer -- the Sumerian deity of chaos." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned in purple Ectoplasm section on page 24Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Seen during an encounter with class-7 entity Tiamat, we were unable to get a sample." **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Alluded to by Alan Crendall on page 2.Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic p.2). Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S says: "No, we -- boss -- we just fought a chaos god in another dimension." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Mentioned on Page 81. ****Page 88-89 References Gallery TiamatIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 TiamatIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 TiamatIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 TiamatIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 TiamatIDW05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 TiamatIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 TiamatIDW07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 TiamatIDW08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 TiamatIDW09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 TiamatIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 TiamatIDW11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #14 TiamatIDWV2Issue14RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #14 Regular Cover TiamatIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW13.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW17.jpg|Human form seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW18.jpg|Human form seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TiamatIDW19.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2-2.jpg|Page in Tobin's Spirit Guide TiamatIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 TiamatIDW21.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 TiamatIDW22.jpg|Second Form seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 TiamatIDW23.jpg|Second Form in Volume 2 Issue #16 TiamatIDW24.jpg|Second Form in Volume 2 Issue #16 TiamatVolume8Cover.jpg|As seen on Volume 8 cover TiamatIDW25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 TiamatIDW26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW30.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW27.jpg|Second form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW28.jpg| Second form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW29.jpg| Second form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 NecksaIDWV2Issue19-1.jpg|Third form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 NecksaIDWV2Issue19-2.jpg| Third form in Volume 2 Issue #19 ProteusIDWV2Issue19-3.jpg|Fourth form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ProteusIDWV2Issue19-4.jpg| Fourth form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 QuetzalcoatlIDWV2Issue19-1.jpg|Fifth form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 QuetzalcoatlIDWV2Issue19-2.jpg| Fifth form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW31.jpg|In possession of Ray, seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW32.jpg|In possession of Ray, seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TiamatIDW33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 TiamatIDW34.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 TiamatIDW35.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 Ecto5-07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 TiyahsApartment06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 TiamatIDW36.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 TiamatIDW37.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 GhostZapperTiamatTMNTGB3.jpg|Photograph in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TiamatInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 88-89 of Tobin's Spirit Guide PetersSpiritGuide02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW29.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW30.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW31.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW32.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW33.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW34.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW35.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW36.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW37.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 DanaBarrettIDW38.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 PetersSpiritGuide01.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 PetersSpiritGuide03.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 PetersSpiritGuide04.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 PetersSpiritGuide05.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 PetersSpiritGuide06.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #2 TiamatIDW38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo34Tiamat.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #34 6/14/18 TiamatIDW39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 TiamatIDW40.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 TiamatIDW42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW44.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW46.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW47.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW49.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW50.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW51.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW52.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW53.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW54.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW56.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW57.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW58.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW59.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW60.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 TiamatIDW61.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters